


Summa Party

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: This is probably the Most American Thing that I have ever written. And I’m not going to apologise for it. This was my life. This is what my summer was like from age 5 or 6 to age 12 or 13 minus cute gf/bf, but my family friend group definitely did the things in this fic. I miss it honestly. So here is fluff, as usual. But also is unedited bc I am lazy sorry Also note that I literally just left Elain out bc I don’t want her with Azzy boy thx so much, enjoy
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Kudos: 28





	Summa Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the Most American Thing that I have ever written. And I’m not going to apologise for it. This was my life. This is what my summer was like from age 5 or 6 to age 12 or 13 minus cute gf/bf, but my family friend group definitely did the things in this fic. I miss it honestly. So here is fluff, as usual. But also is unedited bc I am lazy sorry Also note that I literally just left Elain out bc I don’t want her with Azzy boy thx so much, enjoy

Lucien was practically in heaven. **  
**

He wasn’t sure what it was like, but it must be similar to this.

Earlier that evening, Lucien had made fajitas for dinner for him, his lovers, and their friends. Rhys and Feyre had helped in the only way they could. They set up the buffet of food. Because it wasn’t just fajitas, not when Cassian was involved.

There was also shredded chicken tacos, guacamole, queso, rice, beans, enchiladas, and salsa. All homemade. Cassian was a fucking wizard in the kitchen.

Mor had also made margaritas. She’d learned how from Rita who had her own secret recipe, though now it wasn’t so secret. Mor had drank an unhealthy amount of them and had spilled it to everyone there. She’d then been thrown into the pool by Cassian.

They’d all ended up in the pool at some point throughout the evening. Even playing volleyball at one point. Though it hadn’t been normal volleyball, oh no. Feyre had climbed up on Rhys’ shoulders and challenged Nesta to a match.

Nesta had protested, as she does, but Cassian had lifted her up and handed her the ball. The game had ended as a tie after Feyre fell backwards off of Rhys’ shoulders in an effort to hit the ball back over the net. She’d come back up coughing due to the water up her nose, but giggling like an idiot all the same.

At the peak of their drunken stupor, Cassian had challenged everyone to a “diving competition”.

Amren and Az had been the judges, sitting beside the pool in lounge chairs. Feyre had screamed when Mor had almost cracked open her head on the side of the pool and was amazed when Mor turned out alright. Andi had taken the win for the diving competition though.

Cassian was outraged, forgetting that Andromache was a _professional_ diver. He hadn’t thought the idea of the competition through, but he’d thrown Andi in the pool anyways.

They’d lit a fire in the fire pit as the sun was setting. Mor had twirled Andi around and around the fire while Nesta had curled into Cassian, still cold and wet from the pool. Azriel and Amren had snagged supplies for s’mores from the pantry and brought them outside.

Mumford and Sons was playing from the speakers, and the whole group was content to just be.

At some point, they had all swayed to the music by the warmth of the fire. No one had said much then. They just swayed.

It was late now. All of their guests had gone home. Some earlier than others, though no one left empty-handed. They all brought home leftovers of the delicious dishes Cassian had made.

But after everyone had gone, Feyre had tugged Rhys and Lucien back into the backyard, stripped down to her undergarments and dove into the pool.

Lucien and Rhys had trouble denying her anything, so here they were, past midnight on a Saturday night, swimming in their pool. The pool lights made their skin glow as they floated about.

Feyre was wrapped around Lucien, resting her head on his shoulder. He was basically just carrying her as he walked through the pool, the water making her seem lighter. Rhys was content to watch them lovingly from the steps.

[ _Awake My Soul_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1AbLS4CyyaCmrYCeYM5mTQ&t=Mzc5MzY5N2U4NDM0NmFiNDlkODAwYWZiMzEzMzhjMzhmNTY2YWVkYyxwSXJiZW9oQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AFc5gwWJvSlyEAmqWUDK0TQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Frhysands-highlady.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171770457217%2Fsumma-party-feyrhycien&m=1) was playing softly from the speakers, and Lucien was murmuring the words to Feyre as she looked over at Rhys with a sleepy smile on her face. Rhys thought she looked like a goddess, her face illuminated by the pool lights.

Though said face was squished against their boyfriend’s shoulder, it didn’t matter. Feyre Archeron looked like a fucking goddess whenever Rhys looked at her.

And Lucien- Cauldron, if Feyre was a goddess then Lucien was a god. They were both lit up by the greenish lights. And his lovely voice floated quietly over to Rhys as he sang along to the song playing. He held Feyre so gently, one arm around her back, one under behind, like a child.

Like she was the most precious thing he’d ever held.

Then, as the song changed, Feyre leaned back, letting go of Lucien completely, and began to float around on her back. Her eyes were open, looking up at the sky, as if they were looking for something.

“You know, I bet if we turned all the lights off, we could watch the stars pretty well from in here,” Feyre whispered, moving her arms and legs a bit to stay above the water.

“You would probably fall asleep, darling, and then you’d drown and we’d be left Feyre-less with a funeral to plan,” Rhys said from the steps. Lucien was slowly swimming over to him, careful to avoid collision with Feyre.

“Don’t joke about that kind of stuff,” said Feyre, her brows furrowing. “And anyways, you two would be miserable without me.”

“Someone thinks mighty highly of herself,” Lucien chuckled, sitting down next to Rhys and interlacing their fingers.

“Nope, just that you seem to tell me so pretty often, and I’ve assumed it’s true,” she countered, standing up and turning to them. “Am I wrong?” Rhys and Lucien exchanged a glance then looked back at Feyre. “Hmm, didn’t think so.”

Feyre swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. She grabbed a towel from one of the lounge chairs along with her still-damp clothes and strolled back inside the house. She knew they were ogling at her legs, but she didn’t care.

She watched them from the kitchen as they climbed out of the pool and grabbed the remaining towels and clothes. Feyre grabbed a tortilla chip and scooped up the last of the guacamole from the bowl. She was still dripping water on the floor, but she was too tired to do anything about it.

“I need to shower,” she said when Rhys and Lucien walked inside. “I can’t stand the chlorine in my hair.” She began walking through the house towards the staircase. “You’re welcome to join me, but I’m much too tired to do anything but shower and go to sleep.”

Half an hour later, they were all in snuggled in bed, asleep.

They had ended up in the shower with her, if only to make sure she didn’t fall asleep. They all washed each other’s hair and then exited the shower, feeling even more tired than before. Rhys and Lucien had pulled on boxers; Feyre pulling on panties and a large t-shirt that likely belonged to Lucien before they all climbed into bed and fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.


End file.
